List of programs broadcast by JWR Network
This was the list of programs broadcast by JWR Network. =JWR Network= Programming "*" represents original programming *''Agnes and Lilly'' (September 3, 2018 - September 14, 2018) *''All Hail King Julien'' (August 14, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (December 1, 2016 - September 15, 2018) *''Dawn of the Croods'' (January 15, 2018 - May 27, 2018) *''Dinotrux'' (October 16, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''Doc McStuffins'' (November 29, 2017) *''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' (October 9, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''Elena of Avalor'' (January 8, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''Henry's World'' (October 1, 2017 - September 15, 2018) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (February 5, 2017 - September 15, 2018) *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (November 6, 2017 - May 27, 2018) *''Inspector Gadget'' (January 8, 2018 - September 14, 2018) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (January 8, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''Jerry Creamer'' (December 1, 2016 - September 14, 2018)* *''John Questo'' (December 1, 2016 - September 14, 2018)* *''Johnny Test'' (February 26, 2018 - June 29, 2018) *''JoJo's Circus'' (January 15, 2017 - September 15, 2018) *''Kim Possible'' (September 1, 2018 - September 14, 2018) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (September 1, 2018 - September 14, 2018) *''Little Einsteins'' (July 17, 2017 - September 30, 2017) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (October 9, 2017 - October 15, 2017) *''Monster High'' (September 4, 2017 - June 30, 2018) *''Nature Cat'' (October 1, 2017 - June 18, 2018) *''Naughty, Naughty Pets'' (December 4, 2017 - May 27, 2018) *''Oobi'' (December 1, 2016 - September 15, 2018) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (December 1, 2016 - September 15, 2018) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 17, 2017 - September 30, 2017) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (July 17, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''Talking Friends'' (December 1, 2016 - December 31, 2016; January 15, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''Tangled: The Series'' (October 1, 2017 - November 5, 2017) *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (September 11, 2017 - September 14, 2018) *''The Adventures of Tom'' (August 5, 2017 - September 15, 2018)* *''The Joshua Video'' (June 18, 2018 - September 14, 2018)* *''The Super World'' (June 30, 2018 - September 14, 2018)* *''The Lion Guard'' (October 1, 2017 - February 28, 2018) *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (March 1, 2018 - June 15, 2018) *''The Upside Down Show'' (December 1, 2016 - September 14, 2018) *''The ZhuZhus'' (January 1, 2018 - June 30, 2018) *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (January 22, 2018 - June 15, 2018) *''Turbo FAST'' (November 19, 2017 - September 14, 2018) Interstitial programming *''Jerry Creamer clips'' (January 26, 2017 - July 1, 2018) *''John Questo clips'' (January 26, 2017 - July 1, 2018) *''Monster High'' (July 1, 2018 - September 10, 2018) *''The Adventures of Tom clips'' (August 19, 2017 - September 30, 2017; January 16, 2018 - July 1, 2018) Films Premiered films *''Amy's Shop Mystery* *Granny's Time Machine* *''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York *''The Crazy Trip* *The Pickle Pig* *''The Time Machine (1960 film) *''The Time Machine (2002 film)'' *''Tossed Salad* =JWR Kids (block)= Programming *''Bear in the Big Blue House (December 1, 2016 - December 3, 2017) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (February 5, 2017 - October 22, 2017) *''JoJo's Circus'' (January 15, 2017 - October 22, 2017) *''Little Einsteins'' (July 17, 2017 - September 30, 2017) *''Oobi'' (December 1, 2016 - November 5, 2017) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (December 1, 2016 - December 3, 2017) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 17, 2017 - October 8, 2017) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (January 21, 2017; July 17, 2017 - October 22, 2017) *''The Upside Down Show'' (December 1, 2016 - September 30, 2017; October 23, 2017 - November 5, 2017) Commercial programming *''The Upside Down Show clips'' (December 1, 2016 - December 31, 2016) Other wikis with the article *The Television Channels wiki: List of programs broadcast by JWR Network